Black Code
by EvilVenezuelanQueen
Summary: Regina Mills, 46 años de edad es una doctora reconocida que por su pasado se convirtio en una mujer de hierro.


**Los personajes de la serie Once Upon A Time no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**

 **Dedicado principalmente a Albany, quien inspiro esta faceta de Regina.**

 **Pequeña Sime, este, también va para ti.**

 **Espero de todo corazon que les guste y estare esperando ansiosa sus comentarios**

 **4:30 A.M**

Hacían unos escasos 5 minutos desde que al haber colgado el teléfono; la enfermera encargada de la recepción de urgencias tuvo que llamar a un código negro en el Hospital.

Un camión que transportaba Gasolina había explotado dentro de uno de los túneles de la vía principal para salir de Seattle y habían más de 300 heridos los cuales serían repartidos en los 2 hospitales más grandes de la ciudad.  
Ya que ese, era el último fin de semana de las vacaciones de verano y todos los temporadistas regresaban a sus ciudades y pueblos de residencia.

Las alarmas no dejaban de sonar por los amplios pasillos de la planta baja y los dos primeros pisos de esa ala del Hospital, que estaba destinada a Emergencias y Quirófanos.

El alboroto y la excitación entre los internos era perceptible, todos los aspirantes a cirujanos estaban emocionados no sólo por la oportunidad de trabajar en un código negro si no de poder curar heridas de una magnitud inimaginables.

Los internos y residentes de todos los años fueron reunidos en el centro de la planta baja donde se encontraban las principales escaleras del magnífico y cristalizado edificio de emergencias.  
El doctor Whale subió a la mitad del primer tramo de escaleras con su porte autoritario, concedido gracias a sus 35 años de excelente servicio al hospital, al verlo subir las escaleras todos los internos guardaron silencio, se habían organizado por las especialidades donde en el último sorteo habían sido asignados, Orto, pediatría, trauma, cardio y pare de contar.

Las enfermeras se encontraban ubicadas detrás de los más de 400 internos y residentes que albergaba el hospital y por último, los cirujanos de todo tipo que alcanzaban a ser más de 200, encabezados por supuesto por el equipo élite de Cirujanos, los mejores de sus respectivas clases y prestigiosas universidades.

La presencia de Whale hizo que el silencio se propagara por todo el lugar mientras los ojos curiosos de los internos esperaban atentos las instrucciones del Jefe de cirugía.

\- Todos sabemos lo que significa un código negro, tendremos al menos 250 casos como mínimo en nuestro hospital y eso implica trabajo duro. A nuestro hospital asociado se le harán llegar los heridos de menor gravedad por lo que nosotros debemos tratar a toda costa mantener a los heridos de gravedad con vida

-Inicio Whale, mientras que los murmullos comenzaban a hacerse sentir en el lugar-

\- Sé que no vamos a poder darnos abasto, Por lo que las áreas de cafetería y restaurantes deben ser despejadas en su totalidad y las salas de estar de cada uno de los quirófanos también deben ser despejadas. Se atenderán al menos dos casos por Quirófano.

Es importante que se establezca la prioridad entre los casos que van llegando. Quemaduras de primer grado serán atendidas en la otra ala del hospital para generar más espacio por si el número de heridos aumenta lo cual es lo más probable.

⁃ Continuó el hombre mientras que todos asentían ante las indicaciones que les estaban siendo dadas, el hombre de cabellos ya plateados comenzó a buscar al equipo élite de cirujanos y les pidió con La Mirada que se acercaran a las escaleras -

\- Elsa, David, Mary Margaret, Ursula, Male y Graham se encargarán de dividirlos en las estaciones de emergencia según el desempeño y las habilidades que hayan demostrado en el tiempo que tengan trabajando para este hospital.

Regina, -desvío la mirada a la mujer que se encontraba parada en el último escalón- te encargarás de formar un equipo entre cirujanos e internos para tratar las heridas de mayor gravedad y distribuirás los Quirófanos disponibles

-La mujer asintió sin siquiera mirar al hombre ya que con la mirada barría el lugar escogiendo mentalmente al equipo que trabajaría para ella esa noche.

Todos le respetaban en el hospital, luego de haber obtenido su título como médico cirujano, a los 22 años ya tenía una especialización en Traumatología por lo que aún en contra de sus padres la morena se había enlistado para trabajar como médico para el servicio militar de los Estados Unidos dejando como resultado del paso de los años a una mujer fría y aparentemente sin sentimientos.

Luego de regresar, la morena se había dedicado a obtener su especialidad en Cardiología por lo que enseñaba a sus residentes desde sus propias equivocaciones, a sus 46 años, muy pocas veces se le había visto esbozar una sonrisa amplia y sincera por lo que era un enigma para casi todo el personal del hospital menos para una joven y los que hace mucho tiempo habían dejado de ser sus compañeros del equipo élite de cirujanos y se habían convertido en sus amigos.

\- Muy bien, es hora de trabajar señores. Las ambulancias no tardan en estar aquí y esto, se los juro. Será el mismísimo infierno.

-concluyó Whale y a su vez Regína esbozó una media risa en son de burla ya que ella sí había vivido en el mismísimo infierno-

Los residentes a la espera de instrucciones estaban anhelando formar parte del equipo que trabajaría con Regína ya que tendrían los casos más impresionantes de todo el accidente.

\- ¡Lucas! Te quiero conmigo -gritó la morena-

La joven quién no era solamente todo un prodigio para cardiología si no, quien compartía la cama con la morena fue ovacionada por aplausos al ser la primera escogida por la Mujer.

De Vil tú vienes conmigo

Gastón

Zelena

Hades

Ah, claro… Y Hood también vienes conmigo por lo que cada uno debe escoger a 2 internos de su preferencia

-la morena vio a su equipo y dándose vuelta para subir las escaleras finalizó diciendo-

\- Yo me quedo con Mérida e Ingrid.

-alzo la mirada para mirar a sus compañeros del élite-

\- Los demás son todos suyos. Nos vamos gente

-dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras con su séquito siguiéndole los pasos apresuradamente-

David quien le conocía desde el primer día en que llegaron como internos al hospital le dedico una sonrisa burlona mientras la veía pasar por su lado, Regina había sido totalmente cruel al dejar por fuera de su equipo a los dos Residentes que tenía bajo su cargo en ese momento.

 **4:45 A.M.**

\- Muy bien gente,

-dijo dirigiéndose a los internos-

\- los cirujanos que he escogido y que a su vez os han escogido serán sus amos durante las próximas horas, comerán cuando se los digan, harán lo que les digan y no quiero ni una sola queja al respecto ¿Quedó claro?

todos los internos asintieron a la vez

Regína camino apresuradamente y los dirigió a los quirófanos principales donde se dividieron en grupos

\- Una cosa más, quiero informes cada quince minutos, si hay un caso en donde requieran ayuda, por favor llamen inmediatamente. No quiero errores, mi equipo no comete errores. ¡Muévanse a sus quirófanos! Los heridos están llegando

La morena diviso a través de los ventanales del edificio las sirenas azules y rojas de las ambulancias, por lo que bajo corriendo las escaleras y llego hasta la planta baja donde ya se encontraba organizado el equipo que recibiría los heridos.

\- Que comience el juego

Susurro al oído de David, quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados en la puerta del hospital.

\- Que comience el juego Regina

Dijo asintiendo a la vez que salía corriendo al ver la primera ambulancia estacionarse.

\- ¡¿Qué tenemos?!

Grito Regina sobre el incesante ruido de las sirenas

\- Mujer, 35 años, embarazada de 7 meses, ambas piernas quebradas y quemaduras en los brazos..

\- ¡Male! Este es tuyo

Muy bien, Ya me pongo en ello

La rubia corrió hasta la camilla y con un grupo de enfermeras y paramédicos subieron al quirófano.

Habían recibido al menos 200 pacientes en los últimos 45 minutos.  
Como había ordenado; los internos enviaban sus informes en el tiempo acordado, hasta ahora su equipo no tenía ninguna perdida.  
A través de los vidrios del edificio se divisaba la columna de humo que indicaba que aún no se había controlado el accidente, los teléfonos no dejaban de resonar por la recepción y los familiares llegaban desesperados de todas partes al hospital.

Regina quien estaba haciendo las rondas pertinentes en los quirófanos que tenía asignados recibió un mensaje en su localizador.

 **Quemaduras de tercer y cuarto grado en la mayor parte del cuerpo y trae una viga atravesando su cuerpo. Mujer, 23 años. Está en tu quirófano.  
[NO HAY PERSONAL QUE SE ENCARGUE]**

Ese era el caso que había estado esperando durante todo el accidente, algo que la hiciera recordar sus años vividos en el ejército, lidiando con quemaduras provocadas por bombas y con escasos suplementos para atender a sus colegas.

La paciente ya había sido enviada a su quirófano asignado y su equipo personal, Lucas, Mérida e Ingrid ya se estaba preparando para la cirugía en el momento en que Regina apareció para hacer su respectivo lavado y colocarse los guantes quirúrgicos.

\- Muy bien señoritas, ya saben lo que tenemos. Es momento de trabajar.

Las tres chicas entraron al quirófano sin decir una palabra, esperando a que su jefa entrara.

Regina se coloco frente a la mesa y por un momento se detuvo y evaluó la situación.

\- Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos. Retirare la viga de una vez y ustedes entraran para suturar lo que haya que suturarse, las quemaduras pueden esperar un poco mas sin nosotras.

\- Regina ¿Estas segura de que eso quieres hacer?

Pregunto Ruby

\- ¿Tienes acaso una mejor idea?

Pregunto y en un jalón la viga se encontraba fuera del cuerpo de la joven.

\- ¡Succión!

Grito Ruby aterrorizada

\- Ya está hecho, muevan esas manos señoritas, no tenemos toda la mañana para esto. Mérida, Ingrid encárguense de las heridas en sus brazos. Rubs y yo vamos a jugar aquí un rato.

Ruby y Regina comenzaron a trabajar, las horas pasaban sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, tras un par de complicaciones habían conseguido suturar a la perfección la herida causada por el metal, por lo que se apresuraron a ayudar a las otras jóvenes en la parte de heridas.

\- Va a necesitar al menos unas dos cirugías plásticas si quiere recuperar su rostro

Comento Ruby, quien estaba trabajando sobre el rostro de la joven. Regina alzo la mirada de su trabajo en las piernas de la muchacha y miro a Ruby quien prosiguió hablando para si misma

\- Es una pena que haya sido víctima de esta tragedia, es preciosa, su rostro seguramente fue tallado por los ángeles

\- Ruby, enfócate.

Contesto fríamente Regina y la joven cerro la boca.

 **11:00 A.M.**

Las cuatro mujeres salieron del quirófano totalmente exhaustas, e inmediatamente Regina busco a David quien se había estado encargando de los casos de su equipo mientras estuvo en el quirófano. Su paciente había salido viva de milagro y ahora tendría una larga recuperación. El hospital había recibido 450 casos provocados por el accidente del túnel y aunque los heridos de menor gravedad habían sido despachados poco apoco aún era una locura estar en cualquier ala del hospital

Luego de hacer una última ronda, ya era medio día por lo que al no haber casos de gran magnitud su equipo se fue a almorzar y ella decidió ir a el área de cuidados intensivos donde se encontraba su paciente, al llegar le pidió a la enfermera la ficha con los datos de la paciente y esta sin dudarlo se la entrego, informándole que había sido llenada por uno de los bomberos, cosa que a la morena le extraño completamente.

Entro a la habitación de la joven estudiando la poca información que se había recopilado en la ficha de ingreso

\- "Emma Jones Swan"… 23 años y un bombero lleno tus datos.. Eres todo un enigma señorita Swan.

La morena no dejaba de ver los monitores asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, por lo que le dedico su primera mirada atenta al rostro de la chica.

\- Pues, Ruby tenía razón… es un hermoso rostro, marcado por la tragedia.

La morena salió de la habitación y se acerco a entregar la ficha, pidiendo que se escaneara la información y que se le hiciera llegar a su teléfono inmediatamente.

\- ¿Hay algo más de la paciente?

Pregunto de forma mecánica

\- Si, nos acaban de informar que su hermano, Kilian Jones acaba de fallecer en el quirófano y se le trajo al hospital con un pequeño de al menos 2 años.. Lo tienen en pediatría.

Contesto la enfermera.

\- Habrá que llamar a servicios sociales, yo me encargo.

El día parecía que nunca iba a acabar, ya caída la noche la morena se encontraba en su consultorio privado acostada en la camilla intentando conciliar el sueño, tenía una hora y media libre para dormir plácidamente. Había sido agotador el entrar y salir de quirófano una y otra vez por lo que se hizo bolita y cayo profundamente dormida hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar desesperadamente.

La paciente Emma había tenido una complicación y debía ser atendida inmediatamente.

La morena corrió desesperada por los pasillos, y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían

Al entrar en el área de cuidados intensivos se detuvo en seco al ver a Ruby sobre la mujer intentando reanimarla - ¡150! ¡Carga a 150!- Gritaba la mujer y Regina solo miraba como el cuerpo de la chica contorsionaba sobre la camilla al sentir la descarga eléctrica sobre su pecho - ¡200! ¡Carga a 200! - Regina, sin saber por qué seguía de pie viendo todo sin poder mover un solo musculo, pudo volver a respirar cuando aunque débil.. El pulso de la chica había regresado.

Los días pasaban lentamente, Regina entraba al menos unas 10 veces por día a ver a la joven, primero en el área de cuidados intensivos y luego en la habitación privada donde se había encargado de establecerla.

No llegaban regalos, ni arreglos de flores ni familiares que estuvieran preocupados por la rubia, según las conclusiones de Regina, la joven no debía tener más familia aparte del joven que murió en el accidente.

La habían mantenido dormida el mayor tiempo posible para que no sufriera tanto al momento de hacerle las curas en las quemaduras. Solo un par de veces la había visto medianamente lucida, donde solo balbuceaba "Henry…"

Habían pasado ya casi tres semanas desde el incidente, las heridas de la joven habían mostrado una mejora casi imposible cuando Regina decidió quitarle los somníferos ya que, los servicios sociales llamaban con regularidad para saber de la recuperación de la madre del pequeño y preguntar cuándo podrían llevarlo a que la viera.

Esa mañana Regina hizo su ronda clásica por las habitaciones de sus pacientes, no tenía cirugías programadas para ese día por lo que sería un día muy tranquilo. Al llegar a la última habitación, la de la rubia, tomo una bocanada de aire y se animó a entrar. Camino con paso firme hasta los monitores mirando de reojo a la rubia quien tenía clavados sus ojos claros en ella.

\- Yo sé quién es usted

Regina le dedico una mirada fría

\- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Está segura de eso?

La rubia asintió un par de veces

\- Usted es quien ha venido desde ese día a revisarme y curarme, siempre dice que me recupero rápidamente y que es una pena tener un rostro tan hermoso pero marcado

La joven se llevó una mano a su mejilla derecha y toco con suavidad la zona afectada.

\- No deberías hacer eso, no te hagas eso a ti misma.

Dijo Regina, mientras se aseguraba de que sus signos vitales se encontraban a la perfección.

\- ¿En dónde está Kilian? ¿En dónde está él bebe?

\- Emma, debes tranquilizarte

Regina coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de la rubia.

\- A tu bebe lo traerán más tarde. Pero… el joven por el que preguntas, el no…

Ni siquiera pudo continuar, el rostro de la joven se tornó rojo al momento en el que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Regina sin saber que hacer solo se acercó a ella y la abrazo hasta que esta se hubiera calmado un poco.

\- Lamento darte esta noticia sobre tu esposo…

\- El.. no era mi esposo, él era mi hermano.

La confesión de la rubia había hecho que el estómago de Regina se aliviara casi por completo, pero esta seguía sin saber el por qué de ese sentimiento. Luego de haberla dejado llorar un poco más, le informo que le suministraría unos calmantes, que no la dormirían pero que la tendrían más relajada para que pudiera ver a su bebe.

Sus miradas se encontraron por última vez durante un largo periodo de tiempo antes de que llamaran a Regina a su celular.

Quince minutos más tarde, la morena de ojos color avellana regresaba a la habitación de la joven con un hermoso bebe de cabellos negros y sonrisa traviesa en sus brazos. Todos, miraban impresionados el cómo esta hacia reír al pequeño y dejaba cortos besos en las mejillas de la criatura.

Se asomó por la puerta sin dejar que él bebe se viera y tras dedicarle una sonrisa a Emma le enseño lo que traía en brazos.

\- ¡Henry mi precioso príncipe!

Dijo totalmente emocionada la joven mientras que estiraba con algo de dificultad los brazos pidiéndole a la morena que le dejara cargarlo.

Regina dejo al pequeño en brazos de la rubia y se sentó en la cama de ella para observarla detenidamente. Luego de haberle dado mimos y asegurarle mil y un veces al pequeño que estaría bien la rubia alzo la mirada y se encontró directamente con los ojos de la morena.

Emma le dedico una amplia sonrisa que le arrugo el corazón a Regina al ver como las cicatrices se movían en su mejilla derecha.

\- Sabes, estamos en desventaja

Dijo la rubia

\- ¿A qué se refiere Emma?

A eso exactamente, tu sabes cómo me llamo, sabes mi edad y sabes el nombre de mi sobrino pero yo aún no sé cómo se llama la mujer que salvo mi vida.

Otro nudo se desato del estómago de la morena, el pequeño no era su hijo.. Era su sobrino.

\- Regina, Regina Mills.

\- Es un precioso nombre

Dejo escapar la rubia, por lo que las mejillas de la morena se subieron algo de tono.

\- Vendré en un rato a buscar al pequeño Henry ¿Te parece?

Mejor quédate con nosotros, claro si no tienes algo más que hacer.

Regina, quien ya se encontraba en la puerta se dio vuelta completamente sorprendida por la petición de la joven.

\- Te traeré algo de comer. Lo necesitas.

Emma se quedó perpleja por el cambio en la actitud de la morena y esta salió huyendo a su consultorio a encerrarse como siempre lo hacía cuando quería despejar su mente.

\- La has visto dormir por un par de semanas Regina, ¿Qué te sucede?

Se reprochó a si misma al mirarse en el espejo.

Luego de tranquilizarse un poco, Regina pidió de comer en la cafetería y exigió que su orden fuera llevada a la brevedad a la habitación donde la rubia se encontraba.

Sus dos nuevas internas, le llevaron informes de los pacientes y de los avances que habían tenido con los debidos tratamientos por lo que su retorno a la habitación de la rubia se había demorado un poco.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta sin tocar y se encontró a Emma con el bebe profundamente dormido en su regazo.

\- Regina, creímos que no regresarías

Dijo la rubia con un tono de alivio en su voz.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haría señorita Swan?

\- Te tardaste mucho.

\- Aquí trabajo, estaba ocupada. Dame al bebe, tú debes descansar.. lo voy a acostar en el sofá

Sin rechistar la rubia le entrego el niño a Regina y esta como había dicho lo dejo recostado en el sofá de la habitación.

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo salde de aquí?

\- A lo mucho unos quince días, te has ido recuperando bastante bien.

Regina se sentó sobre la camilla y comenzó a cambiar las vendas de las quemaduras de las piernas.

\- La comida debería haber llegado ya.

\- Eso… Arde…

Dijo la rubia al sentir como le limpiaban las heridas

\- Tranquila, no te muevas.. ya casi termino

Le indico la morena en un tono casi maternal.

Luego de vendar de nuevo sus heridas y de haberse deshecho del material utilizado Regina regreso a la habitación de la joven.

\- Quiero verme en un espejo

\- Emma, no me parece una idea prudente…

¿Acaso soy un monstruo?

La morena se sentó en el borde de la camilla y llevo su mano a la mejilla derecha de la rubia

\- Eres preciosa, nunca diría que eres un monstruo.

\- Entonces deja que me vea al espejo

\- Emma, no.

\- Doctora, haga el favor de mostrarme un espejo.

Al escucharla hablar así, Regina tomo su celular y le coloco la cámara frontal para que se viera

Las cicatrices se extendían desde la parte superior de su mejilla y llegaban hasta su cuello, estas estaban curadas casi en su totalidad, pero se veía el maltrato hacia su rostro.

\- Déjame sola

Pidió la rubia.

Regina se levantó de la camilla y tomo al pequeño Henry en brazos dispuesta a salir de la recamara

\- ¿Podrías cuidarlo tú? Mientras salgo de aquí.. Él ahora es mi hijo. Allí están las llaves de mi departamento y la dirección anotada bajo las llaves –señalo a la mesa-

La petición tomo completamente desprevenida a la morena, quien aun en un estado de trance asintió sin saber el por qué lo hacía.

Regina salió de la habitación y al hablar con la trabajadora social consiguió quedarse con el pequeño mientras la joven salía del hospital.

Esa noche, luego de su guardia en el hospital; la morena se dirigió a la dirección marcada en el pequeño pedazo de papel y descubrió que la joven vivía en un sencillo departamento, decorado de muy buen gusto y cosas finas. Aun no entendía el contraste de la joven, lo cual era una tortura para Regina quien se caracterizaba por ser una mujer a la que le gustaba saberlo todo y descifrar rápidamente a las personas.

Tomo lo que creyó necesario del bebe y preparo una pequeña maleta de ropa para la rubia. Para cuando esta saliera del hospital.

El olor del departamento le recordaba a ella, las fotografías colgadas por todo el departamento le decían a la morena, que o la joven, o su hermano eran aficionados a la fotografía.

Durante los días que pasaron, Regina dormía con un pequeño bebe a su lado por las noches en su Pent House y en las mañanas llegaba al hospital y mientras Emma dormía, lo dejaba bajo un estricto cuidado en la guardería de los empleados.

Cuando el pequeño la miraba, estiraba sus bracitos en su dirección pidiéndole que lo tomara en brazos. Regina disponía de su tiempo de comida para pasar a ver como estaban tanto el bebe como ella e ir conociendo a Emma, hablaban durante horas hasta que el localizador de la morena sonaba haciéndole saber que debía trabajar.

Todo el hospital había notado el cambio ocasionado por la rubia en la morena, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada. En el quirófano, la morena volvía a ser la mujer fría y calculadora por lo que ninguno hacía referencia a la rubia.

Para Regina, Emma era todo un enigma, y para Emma; Regina era una diosa cincelada por los mismísimos Ángeles.

La noche en la que estuvo en el departamento, Regina había descubierto que Emma se dedicaba a trabajar en el departamento de bomberos, por lo que no le extraño para nada lo que vio al momento en que le cuestiono al respecto ya que cuando la rubia se alzó la camiseta le enseño marcas de quemaduras anteriores a el incidente del túnel.

Su cuerpo, un lienzo grabado de marcas del trabajo se le hacía completamente incitante a la morena, quien con disimulo devoraba cada centímetro de la mujer de la que poco a poco se había estado enamorando.

Emma le había contado que se encontraba regresando a la ciudad de sus vacaciones con su hermano y su pequeño sobrino cuando el accidente ocurrió y esta, dedicada en cuerpo y alma a su oficio había salido disparada a ayudar, hasta que la viga de metal había atravesado su cuerpo. De ahí solo recordaba el rostro de la morena haciendo sus rondas diarias.

Faltaban solo dos días para que a la rubia se le diera el alta, por lo que esa mañana Regina, alisto al pequeño Henry muy temprano y paso a comprar desayuno, un ramo de flores y chocolates para su paciente.

Llego al hospital en su Jeep Comander y con su porte de Reina que le caracterizaba camino a través de los pasillos del hospital, como toda una madre, esposa y amante. Abriéndose paso entre sus colegas llego hasta el piso donde la rubia se encontraba, todo su cuerpo se tensó al ver como las enfermeras entraban y salían de la habitación algo atareadas.

Como pudo llego corriendo a la habitación y vio a su amada tendida en la camilla, rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un par de brazos varoniles la atraparon justo antes de perder el equilibrio, dejando caer todo al suelo menos al bebe, a quien acunaba intentando calmarle.

\- Ya… ya mi pequeño… mami va a estar muy bien, te lo prometo.

Con ayuda de David, Regina salió de la habitación y fue llevada hasta la sala de espera, donde este, le explico que al levantarse por primera vez e intentar ir al baño por ella misma, Emma se había descompensado y se había desmayado pero que la situación estaba siendo controlada.

La explicación de David tranquilizo a la morena, por lo que él bebe al sentir la tranquilidad de esta se dejó llevar por un profundo sueño

\- Sabes que no puedes entrar a verla en este momento Regina

\- Lo sé, David

\- Regina, ¿Vas a decirme que te sucede? Aparte de lo obvio

\- Le amo David, me he enamorado de ella.

\- Regina… sabes que no puedes ser su médico tratante

\- Eso también lo se

\- Muy bien, ella ahora es mi paciente, Regina estas consciente de que le doblas la edad?

\- Eso también lo se ¡Maldición! Pero no puedo hacer nada más por lo que siento, lo siento y punto

La morena alzo la mirada del rostro del bebe

\- Lo entiendo Regina.

\- Prométeme que no le va a pasar nada.

\- Te lo prometo, sus exámenes de ayer dejaban todo bien como para que el viernes ya este de alta.

Luego de esperar la hora más larga de toda su vida, Regina pudo entrar a ver a Emma.

Con la mirada fulminante se encargó de que las enfermeras salieran de la habitación sin decir una palabra, dejándolas completamente solas con el bebe. Regina cerró la puerta con su mano libre y le paso el pestillo

\- Parece que he echado a perder tu sorpresa

Dijo en forma de disculpa la rubia, quien tenía el ramo de flores en sus manos.

Regina se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la camilla, cambiando las flores por el pequeño Henry quien aún seguía dormido.

\- No has arruinado nada pequeña

Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y sus miradas se encontraban, desnudándose en silencio el alma entera.

Fue Emma quien, introduciendo su mano libre tras el cuello de Regina y entrelazando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de la morena, se acercó a ella lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla a sus ojos color chocolate cuando sus bocas se encontraron en un dulce y tímido roce, que abrió paso a un profundo beso, cargado de sentimientos reprimidos desde el día en que Regina vio por primera vez el rostro de Emma.

Fueron las manitas del pequeño Henry las que hicieron que ambas le regalaran toda su atención a él para luego dejarlas sin palabras a ambas cuando de la boquita del pequeño salió un intento de palabra "¡Mami!" Había querido decir antes de soltar una de las más tiernas risas que el pequeño les había podido regalar

\- Si mi amor… tu mami está aquí contigo

Dijo la morena, en referencia a Emma

\- Tu otra mami también está aquí, mi pequeño Henry.. Mami Regina te ama

Dijo la rubia, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior y alzando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos desubicados de una Regina totalmente confundida y emocionada por la confesión de la rubia.

 **[Viernes, 2:00 P.M.]**

Regina había pedido el fin de semana libre, ahora tenía dos razones para querer estar en el Pent House todo el fin de semana. Utilizando muletas, una Emma mucho más recuperada salía del Hospital que había sido su "casa" durante las últimas semanas.

Regina, conducía al edificio y durante el trayecto dejaba de tanto en tanto pequeños besos en la mano izquierda de su rubia. Mientras que ambas, sostenían una divertida conversación acerca de lo que sería sus vidas juntas de ahora en adelante. Los planes que ambas tenían, lo que querían conseguir como profesionales y como pareja.

Emma había descubierto un lado totalmente diferente en Regina, un lado que la enamoraba cada día más de la morena.

Luego de que las cosas que traían en la camioneta fueran llevadas con debido cuidado hasta el amplio Pent house, Regina ayudo a Emma a Entrar mientras que con la otra mano empujaba con suavidad el cochecito del bebe.

\- Es precioso, Regina… desde aquí ves toda la ciudad.

\- Es una buena vista, tendrás mucho tiempo para disfrutarla, pero ahora tú debes descansar

Luego de dejar a Henry dormir en una de las recamaras, la morena llevo a Emma hasta la habitación principal, donde compartirían las noches desde ese día en adelante.

Regina llevo la pequeña maleta de Emma hasta el amplio vestidor, mientras que la rubia se recostaba en la cama. Regina guardo todo con cuidado en el lado de cosas que había dispuesto para Emma, y al salir se encontró a la rubia en bragas y brasier.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces Emma?

\- Regina, aquí en la cama no debo afincar la pierna que aún debe curarse.

\- ¿Y?

\- Tampoco la necesito para besarte

Regina dejo caer su chaqueta al suelo y se deshizo de su camisa lo más rápido que pudo, para luego subir despacio a la cama y quedar acostada a su lado

La rubia pego su cuerpo al de la morena mientras que con sus manos se deshacía de los jeans de esta.

\- No quiero hacerte daño Emma, tienes que recuperarte

\- Eres demasiado percavida, tranquila, no a pasar nada Regina.

Ambas mujeres, completamente diferentes pasaron toda esa tarde entre caricias y besos, Regina quien se encontraba sentada en el respaldo de la cama, con la rubia recostada sobre sus piernas se había abierto completamente a la rubia contándole en esa tarde toda su historia, todo lo que había vivido en sus años de servicio militar y de cómo se había convertido en prácticamente una mujer de hierro hasta el día en que ella había aparecido.

\- Me alegra haberte encontrado Regina, toda tu eres espectacular.

\- Emma… mi Emma, mi pequeña rubia… De no ser por ese código negro; nunca te hubiera encontrado.

Le susurró al oído y dejo un pequeño beso sobre las cicatrices de la mejilla de su rubia, comenzando así, toda una vida juntas.


End file.
